


Быть человеком

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Спецквест [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Что делает каждого из нас человеком? Внешний облик, набор генов или все-таки чувства и поступки?





	Быть человеком

**Author's Note:**

> Kроссовер с мирами skjelle, упоминание генетических модификаций (не графично), немного альясов (чужих) на заднем плане

В питомник научной станции «Нишидарх» Джаред попал совершенно неожиданно. Станция разом лишилась пятерых охранников — их флаер потерпел аварию. У пилота случился сердечный приступ, и легкий, никем не управляемый транспорт неудачно приземлился среди лесонасаждений. В итоге и пилот и охрана, летевшая на смену, оказались в госпитале.

Администрация «Нишидарха» забила тревогу — срочно нужны были охранники. Несколько агентств округа тут же выслали людей на замену. Джаред Падалеки оказался одним из тех, кто утром с волнением переступил порог научной станции.

Вольеры «Нишидарха» располагались за рекой, в редколесье, среди стройных берез. В обязанности охраны входило круглосуточное наблюдение за порядком в вольерах, охрана периметра и сопровождение персонала для кормления зверья.

В питомнике проживали не слоны, не тигры и не кролики. Там обитали жуткие инопланетные твари — альясы. Сотрудники станции исследовали их физические возможности, выводили новые послушные породы и продавали охотникам, заводчикам и просто поклонникам. Выведенные на Земле звери хоть и отличались склочным характером, но имели сравнительно мирный нрав. На людей почти не охотились, к хозяевам привыкали быстро и неплохо поддавались дрессировке.

На первое суточное дежурство Джаред заступил в приподнятом настроении. Про коллектив станции говорили много хорошего. Правда, альясов Джаред видел только на картинках, но если другие справляются, то и у него получится. В напарники ему определили Тони и Тейлора, которые ответственно подошли к обучению новичка. К концу дня Джаред знал имена охранников, уборщиков, рабочих пищеблока и программистов. Ему выдали форму и табельный инъектор, подробно разъяснили режимы кормления зверей и уборки вольеров, порядок действий на случай экстренных происшествий, план эвакуации при пожаре. До вечера Джаред ходил хвостом за Тейлором и запоминал. Два раза сопровождал кормление, один раз обошел периметр и даже пообщался с питомцами. Те настороженно косились на нового человека, но нападать не спешили.

После ужина звено охраны в составе трех человек уселось перед мониторами и устало вытянуло ноги.

— Спим по очереди по три часа, один спит, двое смотрят. Ночью альясы бодрствуют, поэтому смотрим в десять раз старательнее, чем днем, — Тейлор проверил отклики всех камер в вольерах и налил в кружку кофе.

Первым спать отправился Тони. Джаред все три часа жевал жвачку. Хороший способ не заснуть. Если бы был один, то еще бы и пузыри надувал, но в компании с Тейлором на это не решился.

Потом спал Джаред. Три часа пролетели как одна минута, только закрыл глаза, как уже Тейлор трясет за плечо.

Тейлору для сна достались самые сладкие часы — предрассветные. Небо светлело, сумерки постепенно растворялись в воздухе. Вокруг уже вовсю орали птицы, а на востоке ширилась розовая полоса. Джаред смотрел на экраны и считал альясов. Похоже, зубастые тоже любили время перед рассветом. То тут, то там из высокой травы высовывались гладкие головы, принюхивались и снова исчезали.

Джаред переключил камеру на наружний обзор и не удержался от возгласа:

— А это что такое?

Какой-то человек бесцеремонно ломился в вольер к альясам. Он совершенно не пытался спрятаться от камер. На экранах четко была видна фигура, копающаяся в панели прямого доступа к управлению ограждением.

Тони никак не отреагировал, продолжая глотать кофе. Джаред подергал его за рукав:

— Кто-то лезет в вольер!

— А-а-а, это, — Тони махнул рукой и снова уткнулся в кружку. — Не обращай внимания.

Джаред, уже тянувшийся к клавише «Тревога» на консоли, удивленно затормозил:

— Как не обращать? Это же… — тут он замолчал, подбирая как обозвать нарушение порядка. — Это же преступление. Попытка взлома, — нашелся Джаред. — Налицо нарушение закона! Намеренная порча государственного имущества, проникновение на охраняемый объект, в дальнейшем возможно причинение вреда альясам. Я могу вспомнить еще несколько пунктов из Кодекса.

— Со взломом согласен, — Тони вылил в рот остатки кофе и бухнул кружкой о подлокотник, — но вот про вред я бы поспорил. Альясы ему вперед голову откусят.

— Ты так и будешь сидеть? — поинтересовался Джаред. Каких-то особенных инструкций на такой случай ему никто не давал.

— Не суетись. Да, тебя не ознакомили с правилами поведения на этот случай, но никто не думал, что этот тип явится сегодня. Позже тебя обязательно бы проинструктировали, — Тони положил ноги на стол и зевнул: — Этот чувак — местная достопримечательность. Устраивайся поудобнее и наслаждайся зрелищем. Больше нигде такого не увидишь.

Джаред смотрел на экраны почти не моргая. Достопримечательность наконец обесточил блок ограждения, отодвинул его на половину своего корпуса, боком влез в узкую щель и закрыл за собой проход. Потом он отряхнул с себя невидимый Джареду мусор, сунул руки в карманы и медленно пошел вглубь вольера.

— Это вообще нормально? — вырвалось у Джареда.

Тони приоткрыл один глаз.

— Абсолютно, — и снова сомкнул веки.

Звери тоже заметили человека. Одного альяса Джаред увидел в кустах чуть впереди, другой крался сзади, почти ползком пробираясь в траве. Парень не обращал внимания на то, что вокруг него не только птички порхают. Кажется, он даже насвистывал, неторопливо шагая по едва заметной тропинке.

Когда Джаред насчитал одиннадцать зверей, преследующих незнакомца, он поднялся на ноги, взял инъектор и направился к двери.

— Ты куда? — остановил его Тони.

— Спасать этого ненормального, — Джаред показал на экраны, где человеку грозила гибель от зубов кровожадных тварей.

— Погоди, — поморщился Тони. — Я же говорю — местная достопримечательность. Он здесь не первый раз. Садись и смотри.

Джаред снова сел и сцепил пальцы в замок. Чувак как раз добрел до большой поляны и остановился. Поднял вверх руки, сладко потянулся и вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух. Альясы вокруг заерзали, будто готовящиеся к прыжку большие коты. И тут этот чокнутый сорвался с места.

— Красиво бежит, — Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и восхищенно наблюдал за происходящим.

Джаред приблизил изображение. Ноги бегущего мелькали с бешеной скоростью. Согнутые руки двигались как поршни, на шее от напряжения проступили сухожилия. Бежал незнакомец не по прямой, а по какой-то только ему понятной траектории.

— Каждый раз ржу, какая у него рожа сосредоточенная, — оживился Тони.

— Началось в охране утро, — в комнату вошел Тейлор и почесываясь уставился на экран. — В этот раз даже неделю не выдержал.

— Его же сожрут, — Джаред подумал и все-таки прикрепил инъектор к поясу.

— Не сожрут, — Тейлор, ухватив из контейнера бутерброд, уселся в кресло, готовясь приятно провести время. — Не волнуйся.

Бегун петлял по поляне, в его передвижениях явно прослеживалась система. Альясы весело скакали за ним. Нападали из-за кустов, пытались ловить, бросались под ноги, игриво размахивали лапами. Ни одна лапа не достигла цели. Человек уворачивался на лету, прыгал через тварей, резко менял направление движения.

Вдоволь набегавшись с альясами, сумасшедший выбрал полянку поменьше и приступил… к гимнастике. Звери чинно расселись на почтительном расстоянии. В гимнастику, как удалось рассмотреть Джареду, входили элементы йоги, ушу и стретчинга.

— А кто ему разрешил заниматься этим в вольере? — задумчиво протянул Джаред, наблюдая, как незнакомец выполняет присед на одной ноге, выпрямив вторую перед собой.

— Расхотел спасать? — заржал Тони.

Тейлор охотно объяснил:

— Во-первых, выставлять его отсюда с полицией не вариант. Пробовали. Он так ловко выводит панель из строя, что починить ее будет стоить бешеных денег. А так сам все исправит, когда будет уходить. Во-вторых, сколько его не гоняй, все равно обратно явится. Первый раз, когда он сюда вломился после своего появления в городе, знаешь, какой цирк тут был! С конями, клоунами и светопредставлением. Полицейские на аэробордах его среди деревьев вылавливают, мы альясов насильно спать укладываем, а те даже под снотворным ползут его защищать. Чуть не сдохли полным составом, а он отсидел две недели за взлом и снова вернулся! И снова! Три раза его на исправительные работы отправляли, один раз он больше месяца в камере провел, пока кто-то из родственников залог не внес. А потом он подарил руководству свою картину, чем невероятно порадовал нашего директора, и на этом его преследование закончилось.

— Но если так, почему он просто не придет к главным воротам? Зачем каждый раз взламывать защиту и пробираться через лазейку?

— Не ты один такой любопытный, — хохотнул Тони. — Спрашивали. Говорит, что это отличная возможность не потерять навыки. Ты же слышал, что сейчас сирена не сработала? А там каждый день код доступа меняют, как положено. Но ему все равно. За пару минут взламывает. Профессионал!

— А почему его звери не трогают?

— Болтают, что он модифицированный, — прошептал Тони и многозначительно глянул на Тейлора. Тот серьезно кивнул, подтверждая.

Джаред темой генетических модификаций никогда не увлекался, поэтому не сразу сообразил, о чем речь.

— В смысле?

— Ну, типа служил он где-то в космическом десанте, списан по состоянию здоровья. По слухам, им там какую-то дрянь вливали, то ли кровь альясов, то ли гормоны их королев, для лучшего взаимодействия в бою, — Тейлор поскреб затылок и добавил: — Может, и брехня все это, но такое впечатление, что он сюда приходит порезвиться среди хороших приятелей. Дружеская потасовка, беготня наперегонки и прочие радости. Это мое мнение, а как на самом деле, черт его знает.

— Кто он такой?

— Дженсен Эклз. Художник, — Тони помахал воображаемой кистью в воздухе. — Рисует исключительные, шикарные картины, причем рисует только то, что очень любит. Талант!

— У нашего главного, Нейда, — Тейлор потыкал пальцем в потолок, — стоит на его художества. Поэтому художнику разрешено бегать, а нам запрещено ему мешать. Иногда поступает распоряжение его сопровождать, если вдруг этому гению приходит в голову прогуляться к самому логову. Но надо отдать ему должное, он редко так делает.

— А вообще он вот такой парень, — Тони показал большой палец. — Помогает нам, если рук не хватает для прививок или внеплановых осмотров. Способен в одиночку скрутить среднего альяса в бараний рог.

Джаред во все глаза смотрел, как художник выполняет замысловатые движения руками. Дженсен Эклз имел пропорциональную фигуру, слишком правильное лицо и звериную грацию, которая завораживала даже на расстоянии.

Тейлор, заметив любопытство Джареда, распорядился:

— Отправляйся-ка ты в первый самостоятельный выход. Проводишь объект к ограждению, проверишь целостность контура после его ухода. Кажется, он уже заканчивает.

Джаред поднялся с кресла и влез в защитную куртку.

— Иди, — благословил его Тейлор, — только смотри в оба. Тебя-то звери и тяпнуть могут, если что им не понравится.

До поляны Джаред добрался быстро, но дальше пришлось замедлиться. Нужно было внимательно следить, чтобы не наткнуться на альяса, медитирующего вместе с художником. Джаред пытался шагать тихо, не наступать на ветки, не шуршать одеждой, но все было напрасно. Дженсен на него не смотрел, но услышал или унюхал еще до того, как Джаред подобрался к нему на довольно близкое расстояние.

Складываясь в очередную асану, Дженсен поинтересовался:

— Долго будешь в кустах сидеть? Не люблю, когда за мной следят.

Джаред шепотом выругался, с опаской покосился на фигуры альясов, замершие неподалеку, и вылез из кустов. Художник поднял голову и внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Присоединяйся, — пригласил он, махнув рукой на ровное место справа от себя. — Этот комплекс упражнений — мое собственное изобретение. Заживляет телесные и душевные раны.

Представив, как выглядит со стороны камер наблюдения, Джаред показал кулак в сторону ближайшей и решительно расстегнул куртку. Вообще-то он всегда положительно относился к утренней гимнастике, но сейчас чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Начни он делать упражнения — рассмешит всех, Дженсена своей неуклюжестью, Тони и Тейлора — усердием.

— Можно вопрос? — Джаред уселся на землю, кое-как скрестив перед собой ноги в тяжелых ботинках.

— Валяй, — разрешил Дженсен. — Только сначала представься, а то неловко получается. Наверняка ты знаешь, как меня зовут.

— Джаред, — назвался Джаред. — Да, а ты…

— Дженсен, — художник зафиксировался в стойке на одной ноге и теперь смотрел прямо на Джареда, — и мне очень приятно познакомиться. Давай свой вопрос.

Джаред, разглядывая Дженсена так близко, уже забыл, о чем хотел спросить, и поэтому спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Зачем ты сюда приходишь? — спросил и понял, что вопрос довольно бестактный.

Даже если это было так, Дженсен не подал и виду, что недоволен. Он снова сложился пополам, прижался лбом к коленям, медленно выпрямился и только после этого заговорил.

— Зачем? Причин много. Но самая главная знаешь какая?

— Не знаю.

Если бы Джаред знал, то не хлопал бы глазами и не спрашивал ни о чем таком, сидя на земле в опасной близости от альясов.

— От них вдохновение волной идет. С ног сбивает, — Дженсен опустился в траву напротив, отзеркалив позу Джареда. — Вроде ничего они не делают, сидят вокруг и все, но это не так. Они как батарейка для меня. Когда тут, — он постучал кулаком по груди, — вдруг пустеет, то я прихожу сюда. Заряжаюсь от них так, что могу горы свернуть. На какое-то время хватает.

— А потом?

— Потом снова иду. Иначе кризис.

Джаред неопределенно помычал. Какое уж вдохновение может быть от общения с альясами? Но тут у каждого свои предпочтения. Кто-то на море ездит, кто-то в лесу гуляет, а кто-то вот гимнастикой занимается под носом у зубастых.

Дженсен с усмешкой на губах рассматривал Джареда. Джаред в это время настороженно оглядывался, пытаясь определить, подкрадывается к ним кто-нибудь из ближайших кустов или нет.

— А мне вот очень интересно, почему я тебе все это так запросто рассказываю, — тихо проговорил Дженсен.

Джареду показалось, что эти слова прозвучали с некоторой угрозой.

— Откуда мне знать, — и он как можно беззаботнее пожал плечами.

— Действительно, откуда тебе знать, — расхохотался художник и поднялся на ноги. — Пора мне. Пойдем, со мной выйдешь, снаружи до своих доберешься. Мне так спокойнее. А то буду потом неделю думать, дошел ты целый и невредимый, или тебе ребята ногу откусили.

Джаред предъявил инъектор.

— Не откусят.

— Не спорь, — нахмурился Дженсен. — Беспокойство убивает вдохновение. Я должен быть уверен, что ты в порядке.

— Ладно, — и Джаред послушно пошел по тропинке следом за Дженсеном.

Вернув на место блок ограждения и быстро восстановив целостность контура, Дженсен махнул Джареду рукой и пошел по дороге в сторону города. Джаред проверил, не потерял ли инъектор, и потопал к воротам. Что ж, странная встреча со странным модификантом, который вдруг сам удивился своему поведению. Есть над чем подумать на досуге. И да, Дженсен ему понравился. Настолько, что Джареду совсем не хотелось читать всю правду про генетические модификации. Пусть эти тайны живут где-нибудь в другом месте, но не в голове у Джареда. Как-то он привык полагаться на свою интуицию. В этот раз интуиция решила не вдаваться в подробности.

***

Джаред еще пару раз попадал в ночные дежурства, но Дженсена больше не видел. Говорили, что тот приходил как раз вчера или позавчера. Джаред вспоминал его внимательные взгляды, улыбку и украдкой вздыхал. Он бы не отказался снова проводить художника до ограждения, а может и немного дальше, как уж повезет.

В одно из дежурств Джареда комнату охраны посетил директор Расмус Нейд. Вошел и сразу от двери потребовал предъявить ему Падалеки.

Тейлор придал Джареду небольшое ускорение тычком в спину, и перед руководством Джаред предстал немного возмущенным происходящим. Неужели он где-то накосячил?

— Похож! Похож! — обрадованно зарокотал Нейд.

Джаред недоуменно приподнял брови. Расмус широко улыбнулся и пробасил:

— Сходи в выставочный зал на Эдисон-авеню, 18. Сегодня в семь вечера открытие выставки, — Нейд подмигнул, чем еще больше смутил Джареда. — Тебя пораньше отпустят, я распоряжусь. И оденься подобающе. Костюм есть?

— Есть.

— Вот и отлично. Сходишь, ознакомишься, потом расскажешь впечатления, — и Нейд с довольным видом покинул своих подчиненных.

Озадаченный Джаред отправился домой под гомон коллег, делающих ставки, что же он увидит, явившись на Эдисон-авеню. Например, Тони поставил весь аванс на то, что Джаред не уйдет оттуда просто так.

— Может, ты там уже выиграл что-нибудь эдакое, — Тони многозначительно покрутил в воздухе рукой. — Зря что ли тебя Нейд туда посылает? Придешь, а там чемодан баксов. Иди, не сомневайся. Расмус любит сюрпризы.

В назначенное время Джаред открыл дверь выставочного зала и огляделся. У дальней стены стоял торжественный Дженсен Эклз в шикарном костюме и при галстуке, а на стене…

Джаред опустил голову, пробрался в угол, подальше от центра, и осторожно выглянул из-за толпы.

На стене за Дженсеном висела картина. На ней Джаред — собственной персоной — сидел, привалившись боком к дремлющему альясу, и восходящее солнце золотило его волосы. Из-за кустов крался другой альяс, и его дыхание белым облачком повисло в прохладном утреннем воздухе.

Дженсен улыбался, пожимал протянутые руки и принимал поздравления от гостей. Он прикладывал ладони к груди и немного наклонялся, говоря: «Спасибо!» Его хлопали по плечам, он хлопал по плечам в ответ и что-то рассказывал, водя руками над мордами альясов или над волосами Джареда на картине.

В галерее царила оживленная атмосфера. Гости улыбались, рассказывали друг другу новости, подходили поздравить Дженсена. Но были и такие, кто смотрел на художника с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью. Джаред поежился. Если ему неуютно, то что чувствует Дженсен?

Картин было много. Эклз действительно умел рисовать. Черные, белые и даже золотые альясы занимались своими делами на воле: охотились, дремали среди травы, играли и общались друг с другом. Джаред так и не смог вспомнить, как называется такой стиль рисунка. Выглядело как фото, но на самом деле — кропотливо выполненный рисунок.

Джаред взял с подноса официанта бокал шампанского и обосновался в углу надолго. Подходить к Дженсену при всех гостях ему не хотелось. Его тоже начнут поздравлять? Или просто будут глазеть на него? Или все сразу начнут шептаться, кто он такой и что делает у Дженсена на картине. Джареду не нравился ни один из этих вариантов, поэтому он приготовился ждать. Место он выбрал подходящее. Рядом с ним устроили дискуссию знатоки искусства, и сидящий у стены Джаред удачно замаскировался среди них.

Перед закрытием, когда в галерее остались немногие, Дженсен ослабил галстук и повернулся лицом к картине. Сунул руки в карманы и медленно поднялся на цыпочки, будто готовился бежать. Он задумчиво разглядывал свое творение, раскачиваясь с пяток на носки, а потом протянул руку и провел по щеке нарисованного Джареда. И было в этом движении столько грусти и нежности, что Джаред больше не сомневался.

Он подошел и встал немного позади. Дженсен чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая крадущегося альяса.

— Красиво, — подал голос Джаред.

Дженсен не обернулся.

— Мне не очень удаются портреты, — тихо сказал он. — Этот я рискнул нарисовать после пяти неудачных попыток. Нравится?

— Да.

Дженсен постоял, будто прислушиваясь к своим чувствам, и наконец посмотрел на Джареда:

— Это приятно. Редко кто бывает доволен своим портретом. Трудно угодить.

Он волновался. Дженсен, который совсем недавно отвечал на приветствия и поздравления десятков людей, волновался, стоя перед Джаредом. Его пальцы нервно теребили пуговицу на манжете рубашки.

— Мне действительно понравилось, — поспешил заверить Джаред.

Дженсен отпустил несчастную пуговицу.

— Хорошо. Тогда… Может, я тороплюсь, но… — всего одно мгновение, и перед Джаредом опять стоял уверенный Дженсен с насмешливым взглядом. — Как ты относишься к прогулкам? Пешком по мостам и дальше за реку? У меня там дом. Я отпущу водителя.

— Люблю прогулки. И нет, ты не торопишься.

— А не боишься? — Дженсен оскалился, показав клыки. — Уже наслышан о моем родстве с королевами?

— Брешут? — спокойно спросил Джаред.

Дженсен промолчал. Какое-то время смотрел на свою картину.

— Пойдем? — и он кивнул на дверь. — Ночью все выглядит по-другому. А брешут или нет… Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — и Дженсен вдруг придвинулся вплотную. Его глаза стали черными, а губы дрожали, то ли растягиваясь в улыбку, то ли не желая складываться в оскал.

Волосы у Джареда на затылке зашевелились. Дженсен ждал ответа, а в его глазах чернота медленно уступала место зелени. Обычные глаза. Немного сумасшедшие, но печальные и потерянные какие-то.

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Джаред и пошагал на выход. У двери он оглянулся: — Чего замер? Ты идешь?

Дженсен застегнул пиджак. Посмотрел на портрет Джареда, перевел взгляд на Джареда у двери:

— Бегать не перестану. С собой не позову. Все-таки взлом как никак, да и зубастые чужаков не жалуют. Сплю мало, люблю тактильное общение. В постели немного резок, но…

Он окинул Джареда долгим нечитаемым взглядом. От этого взгляда подниматься стало все, не только волосы на затылке. Джаред усмехнулся. Вернулся и, чуть подумав, повторил впечатливший его жест. Провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Дженсена и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Неужели ты пытаешься оправдаться?

Дженсен вздрогнул.

— Ты мне нравишься, — Джаред чуть отстранился и наблюдал, как покрывается румянцем шея Дженсена, как часто-часто бьется пульс в ямке между ключицами, — а до постели еще топать и топать. Хороший шанс познакомиться поближе. И будь ты хоть наполовину альяс, это еще ничего не значит.

— Согласен, — глаза Дженсена снова наливались чернотой, и он не моргая смотрел в переносицу Джареда. — Если тебе это важно, я не кусаюсь, не гажу в ботинки и знаю свое место. Люблю пожестче.

Джаред поперхнулся. Дженсен прищурился и хищно облизнулся:

— Ладно, иногда кусаюсь. И ботинки прячь, — он взял Джареда за рукав и потянул за собой.

Джаред фыркнул и расхохотался. Чувство юмора у Дженсена было в полном порядке. Остальное Джареда мало волновало.

Быть человеком — у этого понятия много значений.


End file.
